1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrophoretic display device is beginning to find application in such fields as electronic book readers, cellular phones, electronic shelf labels, and watches. The electrophoretic display device is capable of display easy on eyes because it can obtain a reflectivity, contrast, and angle of view close to those of paper. Since the electrophoretic display device has a memory property, the device consumes power only for display rewrite, and requires no more power once data is displayed. That is, the electrophoretic display device is a low power consumption display device. The electrophoretic display device also has a structure simpler than that of a liquid crystal display device or an organic electroluminescent display device. Hence, the display device is expected to be more flexible.
As an electrophoretic display device having such characteristic features, an electrophoretic display device capable of displaying three colors in one pixel is disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2009-9092. The electrophoretic display device disclosed in Jpn. Pat, Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2009-9092 has an electrophoretic cell. The electrophoretic cell has, per pixel, two electrodes on one substrate and one electrode on the counter substrate. An electrophoretic solution is sealed in the electrophoretic cell. The electrophoretic solution is a dispersant containing three kinds of particles having different optical and electrical characteristics, i.e., first particles having positive charges, second particles having negative charges, and third particles having no charges. This structure allows the electrophoretic display device to display three colors in one pixel.
Since the electrophoretic display device has two electrodes per pixel on one substrate, the number of interconnection lines on the one substrate is twice as many as the total number of pixels. For this reason, when a high-resolution electrophoretic display panel including a lot of pixels is needed, it is difficult to arrange the electrodes and the interconnection lines.